


From This Close

by Alithea



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: Short Drabble-ish. Dorothy always leans against Relena's desk and it can be distracting.





	From This Close

The desk, Dorothy always leaned against her desk while she was working and would fiddle with something nonchalantly as she spoke. She had picked up a gold pen this time and twirled it mercilessly between her fingers as she prattled on. Little quips, sharp as needles, poking into every aspect of the way Relena did things. Pushing into her skin just enough before pulling back so as to never really draw blood. It was irritating, and it was also...something Relena just couldn't put a finger on. She'd done this before when they were teenagers. She'd done it in the Sanq Kingdom though a bit more viciously, and with more intent to harm. It was different now somehow, just different enough. 

"So, Vice Foreign Minister," Dorothy said and twirled the pen, juggling it deftly between her fingers. "I thought you'd be done by now."

"Paperwork never goes away."

"No, it never does." She set the pen down and leaned a little more fully on the desk. "We do have reservations for lunch though. If you needed more time you could have called to cancel."

"I'll just be a moment."

Dorothy stretched out her hands to look at her nails. Relena imagined that if there were a nail file available she would pick it up to use. Not that Dorothy actually needed to use it, she kept her nails well manicured and on the short side. Relena watched out of the corner of her eye as the young woman flipped her hair over her shoulder and made a half heard remark about a recently failed bill Relena had been backing. 

"Are you paying attention," Dorothy asked.

"I'm trying to finish, or do you not want to make our reservation?"

"Am I distracting you?" She adjusted her position which caused a slight raise at the hem of her skirt. "It just came to me that if you really wanted the bill you would have gone about it...differently." 

Relena had been staring at Dorothy's legs and she could tell from the change in the pitch of the young woman's voice that she had probably been caught. She saw the flash of a grin on Dorothy's face and closed the document she was working on. She stood up and braced herself against the oncoming storm, except it didn't arrive.

"We should go or we'll be late."

"That is why I am standing."

"Of course." She paused and drummed her fingers along the desk. "Am I too awful to you?"

"What?"

"Am. I. Too. Awful."

"Yes."

Dorothy shrugged, "Ah."

"But it's...endearing," Relena said in a near stutter. 

"Oh," the tone soft, and for once taken aback.

"Dorothy?"

"We'll, be late."

Relena sighed, "Fine." 

She shook her head and walked around her desk, and Dorothy took her hand giving it a squeeze before pulling her towards the door. Relena smiled and thought, _Oh, I see_.


End file.
